New Mystery Adventure
by Mariet
Summary: Renegade mixed with the fugitive. Rated:Fiction k - English- Adventure/ crime/ action, Notes: I don't owe any of the characters from either Renegade or the fugitive, just the made-up ones are my own, not those from the show itself. It takes place at the beginning of season 2 of Renegade and mid-season 1 of the fugitive. [it's only season] it's my very first one on here.
1. Chapter 1

Renegade mixed with the fugitive.

Rated:Fiction k - English- Adventure/ crime/ action,

Notes: I don't owe any of the characters from either Renegade or the fugitive, just the made-up ones are my own, not those from the show itself. It takes place at the beginning of season 2 of Renegade and mid-season 1 of the fugitive. [it's only season] it's my very first one on here. I hope you like it. Rated: Fiction T - English - Adventure/Supernatural - Chapters: 14 - Words: 32,968 - Favs: 1 - Published: Sep 29, 2012 - Status: Complete - id: 8563727

Chapter 1: The introduction

Richard opened his eyes and looked around himself, not sure for a minute where he was at. As slowly it downed on him that he was in his motel room. Richard had a sleepless sleep, or it was as far as he was concerned. Then again, he didn't sleep that long anyway. Richard sighed as he got up and headed to take a quick shower. Once he was done he dried himself off. Richard then changed his clothes. He then brushed his hair.

After that, Richard walked out to start his fourth day of work. Things seemed fine, so far and he was glad, but he still feared that things would go bad as it wasn't new to him. It wasn't like things for Richard never went bad. He was wanted man after all, wasn't he? Richard was framed, wasn't he? So with his bad luck everything was possible, which was exactly why this day he was on guard, just as he was every day since he became wanted.

Richard wanted to believe that things would turn better for him, but so far it hasn't happened. It made him lose hope, but the voice of his wife in his head stopped him from doing that. As hard as it was for Richard to do, he knew that he had to. Which was why he tried hard and refused to give up, no matter what. Richard was scared that one of this days he would get caught and then it would be the end, but he shook his head, refusing to even think about that.

Even if he knew it was an option.

Richard couldn't think that. He knew that. So instead he tried to think of other things. As Richard thought of other things he walked out of his motel room. He then walked out of the motel and headed to a nearby diner, to start his next work day in his temp job.

Reno woke up in the forest to the sound of his cell phone beeping. He yawned and sat still, as he picked up his phone in order to answer it.

"Hello?!" Reno said into the phone.

"Reno?!Thank god, I have been trying to reach you for the past hour and a half," Chey said from the other side of the line. "I was sleeping, what is it?" Reno said into the phone. "We have a case. Bobby is going crazy over it," she said to him, from her side of the phone. "Really? What is it about? And he does? And you are surprised why?" Reno said. "Yes, really and good point," Chey replied from her side of the line. "So, what the case?" Reno asked her.

"It like yours, is all I can say. Once you arrive you will be told more about it," she answered him. "Alright, on my way," Reno said as he quickly packed his things and put them on his bike then he got on his bike and took off to Sixkiller Enterprise. Since he was in a forest, it made things easier as he had no one to pay or leave his key, which at this moment he was grateful for it, as he made his way over. Once Reno arrived he parked in the parking lot, as he got of his bike and headed towards the building. Then he walked into it, right as soon as he opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The new Chase begins

Richard walked into the diner, as he did what he needed to do and then he started to work. He walked around customers and got their orders as he wrote those down and then he went to add those in. in order for those to be made for the customers.

As Richard went to put one of the orders in, he bumped into a young woman. They looked over at each other, as they just watched each other for a bit. "I am sorry about that, are you alright?" Richard said to her a minute later. "It's fine, no harm down. I am fine, and you?" she said to him. "I am fine too, and good to know," Richard said to her.

They kindly smiled to one another, as both of them ended up blushing a bit, and scratching the back of their heads, rather embarrassed.

Then Richard went to put the orders in, but first he helped her find a place to sit and helped her as a gentleman that he was. As he wanted to make it up for what had happened. Even though, the young woman insisted that it was alright and that he didn't own her anything. Richard still felt like he did owe her that much. Which she ended up letting him make it up to her.

After Richard finally put in the order he walked over to her once more, to get her order in order to get it for her. It took a bit for her to decide as they talked while she tried to decide what she wanted to order.

Once she finally did order he wrote it down, as they kindly smiled to each other. Richard then turned to leave. "Oh, by the way it's Catherine," she said to him before she left. Richard turned over to her confused. "huh?" he said clearly caught off guard. "My name, silly. It's Catherine," the young woman said with a smile, and a small giggle. "oh," Richard said with a smile, a blush and a giggle. "Chris, that's my name," he said to her. Richard almost said Richard but stopped himself as he was still wanted.

The young woman nodded to him. "Nice to meet you, Chris," Catherine said to him with a kind smile on her face. "y…you too," Richard said to her, as he stuttered a bit there but hoped that she didn't notice that. Also, she did, but let it be as she found that being rather cute. To his surprise.

They talked a bit more but then he went to put her order in. Richard then got the other orders and brought them over to the people who ordered. Then he got her order and brought it over. He did that as soon as it was ready, and not a minute sooner.

As Richard came back to her table it was time for his break, as she suggested that he get himself food and drink, then joined her. He asked her whether she was sure or not, as she said she was. They talked for a bit as he wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, but she convinced him. So, Richard went to get himself food and drink, as he left money for it in the cash register and then headed back to her, and just sat in front of her, as they both smiled kindly at each other. Then they talked among themselves as they enjoyed their food and drink together.

Reno walked in as both Chey and Bobby turned to him. "About time man, we thought something happened to you or something, "Bobby said. "I was sleeping, some of us do sleep, and it took me a while to fall a sleep due to nightmares, so relax, will ya?" he said to him. "You could have gone to…," Bobby started but Chey glared at him. "Oh, right, never mind then," Bobby said to Reno. "So what is the case?" Reno asked as he ignored what Bobby said last.

"We got a case, similar to yours as you are aware as Chey most likely told you," Bobby started. "He knows yeah," Chey said as she was as impatient as Reno was at that moment. 

"Just get to it," both Reno and Chey said in unison, as they looked at each other with a smile and a small laugh, ad then looked at Bobby seriously.

"The guy is Richard Kimble, he is wanted for a while but found the case today. Anyway, the guy is wanted for killing his wife," Bobby said, as both Chey and Reno looked at him listening as neither of them knew about just that there was a case similar to Reno's.

"How do we even know he really did it Bobby?" Reno asked as Chey wondered the same thing too.

"Does it matter?" Bobby said. "Yes," both Reno and Chey said together yet again. "Some evidence," Bobby said. "Alright and do we know where he is at?" Reno asked. Chey began to search the net about it. "Yes, someone that looks like our guy seems to be working near by to us. The guy is in Bay City, California as us," Chey said after Bobby showed them both the wanted ad.

"Let's go then," Reno said as they all collected their things and went outside. Reno got on his bike, as Bobby and Chey got in the hummer. Bobby took off as Reno followed them on his bike.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The meeting

Richard and Catharine talked for a while, as they enjoyed each other company. At first, he was shy, reserved and distant but slowly but surely, they got close and got along. They even laughed here and there as they made each other laugh. It lasted for two hours, which was just how long he had for the break, as they finished their food and drink, as they agreed to meet later. They liked each other already, even if Richard tried to avoid that.

Once they agreed to meet he watched her leave as he went back to work.

OUTSIDE:

Bobby parked his hummer as he and Chey got out, right as soon as they got to the diner.

Reno parked behind them, and got off his bike, right as they walked over to him, as he turned towards them. "Is this the right place?" He asked as Bobby wondered the same. Chey just nodded to that. "Alright, let's go then," Bobby said as this time even Reno agreed.

They walked over to the door, right as a young woman walked out of there.

They watched her, as Reno held the door and the woman thanked him and left. Then he and the others walked inside.

INSIDE:

Richard continued working, as he helped customers when they asked for help.

As he finished bringing over the food and drink to the last one so far, he looked over to see 3 new people walk in. Richard watched them closely as he hoped that they weren't cops. He watched them sit by an empty table, as he signaled them that he would be right there. As Richard then walked around to make sure that everyone was fine and didn't need anything else.

He then walked over to their table and looked between them.

Reno and the others walked in, as they looked around, until they saw the guy they were after looked at them, as they noticed him sign to them that he would be right over, right as soon as they sat down. As they waited they took a menu and looked through it. As they tried not to seem suspicious or he would run, and they didn't want that to happen. Also, Chey checked the guy out. [i] He sure is cute, for a killer, [/i] she thought, even though she was still in love with Reno. However, if not Reno and the guy wasn't a murderer, she would have gone for him. Reno nudged her as she looked at him.

Just then the guy they were after walked over to them and looked between them, as they looked between themselves and back at him.

"Hello there, can I get you anything?" Richard asked as they all put down their menu's. "I would like a health sandwich, and coffee please," Chey ordered. "The same for me, but with onions too," Reno said. "I would have a hamburger and fries, with beer please," Bobby said. As Richard looked between them as they ordered. He nodded and wrote it all down. "Anything else?" Richard asked the three, who shook their heads.

"Alright will get back with your order once it's ready," Richard said to them. "Thank you," the three of them said together. As they then watched the guy walk away.

"Are you sure he is a criminal, not framed like Reno here?" Chey asked, as Reno wondered the same thing, even if he was jealous by the way Chey looked at the other guy, not realizing that she wanted him more than the other guy. "I would like to know that too," Reno said. Bobby just sighed to that and nodded. "Yes, now will you please stop asking me that," he said to them as they all sighed and crossed their arms over their stomachs.

Meanwhile, Richard put in their orders and waited for their orders to be ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: That's how it starts

Richard let people pay and gave change to those he needed to. He then went to get the order of all 3 of them. Not realizing yet that they were bounty hunters there to get him. Richard concentrated on his work the most. As he tried his best not to worry about what could or would be. Granted, Richard did try the best he could to be careful, but he also tried not to be suspicious. Which worked. To the most part at least. Or so Richard thought and believed. Not realizing that he was found. Not just yet, like when the 3 first entered. Also, Richard begin to suspect when he saw them watch him, as he brought over their order to their table. The way they watched him made him worry, as he glanced around and then back at them, as he made his way over. Richard tried not to show that he was nerves or anything like that.

He tried to act like everything was fine, even if deep down he didn't really know whether it was the case or not, even if he hoped so. Richard tried not to think of that as he made his way over. He gave the three a kind smile as he got closer to them and then he put their orders by them and nodded, then left to help other customers around the diner.

Occasionally, though, he kept an eye on them as he didn't trust them. Richard had a bad feeling that something was off. He shook his head from the thoughts, as he tried to convince himself that he was over reacting, even if it made sense that he was, but he needed to calm down. It took Richard a while, but he did eventually calm down finally. Once he calmed down, he took a deep breath as he made sure that no one saw it, as he went back to work, but occasionally, he kept his eyes on the group, just to be on the safe side, of course. As Richard wanted to avoid trouble and danger as much as he possibly could.

Also, he was worried that he might get caught anyway, and then everything was over, but he tried not to think about it, as he tried to concentrate on work once more. It was the only thing he could do not to panic and run out of them. Richard tried to convince himself that he was fine and that all the people in the diner were just regular people. That they weren't cops or such, which meant that he was safe, but Richard still couldn't shake the feeling that the three that walked in, were in fact law enforcement feeling, even though he tried to convince himself that it wasn't the case.

He just couldn't help but feel that way. Then again, Richard had that feeling a lot and yet, the people weren't always cops, even if at times they were. Yet, not as much as he feared, that was for sure. Richard hoped and prayed that this time, like some other times before that, that he was wrong and that the people weren't cops, or anything like that, and that if they were that they weren't there because of him, nor that they knew who he was or it won't end well, that much he knew for sure. He watched them for a while. He shook his head to those thoughts and went back to work.

AT THE TABLE

Reno, Chey and Bobby just sat there and talked among themselves as they waited for their orders. When Richard came back over with their orders they watched him put it in front of them, as they thanked him for that, as they watched him nod and walk off. They exchanged looks and sighed as they then just dugged in. Here and there, they glanced over at the guy. Bobby did that more than Reno and Chey did, which got both Reno and Chey to kick him from under the table.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Bobby asked firmly, clearly pissed off at that.

"Will you stop staring, you need to try not to seem that obvious that you want to catch him. Have you forgotten that by now, you idiot?" Chey asked and shook her head to that. "But we are here to catch him. Reno back me up on it, man," Bobby said as he turned to Reno at the last part. Reno shrugged to that and shook his head to that as well. "Sorry but can't, as I don't agree with you but with Chey, as she got a point there, man," Reno replied, as Chey looked at Reno with a proud smile, and then turned back to her brother. "See? Even Reno agrees, so enough and stop staring that much," she said to her brother. "Ah, fine," Bobby retorted as he just ate and drank, even if at times he still stared at the guy a lot but stopped when his sister and Reno kicked him from under the table just for that, which made him complain and glare at them but then he just stopped doing what he did.

They noticed that Richard seemed to be panicking as they sighed to that. Reno and Chey had no doubt that it had to be Bobby's fault not theirs's. as they were rather frustrated with him. To say the least, rightfully so, of course.

Bobby definitely annoyed the two but then again, they weren't really surprised by it, as he did that a lot, so there wasn't nothing new there or, so they thought. They shook their heads to that, as then they exchanged looks and continued eating as well as drinking.

Bobby just shook his head to that, as he tried to avoid them or the guy. However, he hoped to already get the guy and drag him back, so that they all could get payed and get on with their lives. Bobby wanted to move to other cases and such, as soon as possible, as they needed the money. He especially. Bobby refused to give up on it. Reno and Chey wanted to do their job, get paid and move on too, but not so much because of the money, even if they needed it too. However, something about this case bugged them. By what they could tell by the way the guy acted and all, he didn't seem at all like the guy they were after, even if he was the guy in the photo and all.

There was something very wrong about the case, at least for them. Bobby on the other hand didn't care one way or another. Also, truth be told he did believe the guy was guilty but that was beside the point.

At the moment, though, they just sat there and ate as well as drank, as they tried to come up with the plan to catch the guy, as Reno and Chey hoped that they weren't making a mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: That's how it starts, second part.

Richard glanced at the group as he was still unsure about them. As he wasn't if he trusted them or if he even could trust them. Once he got the groups order he brought it and put it in front of them. Then he walked off to help other customers as here and there he glanced at the group and sighed to that. Richard didn't trust the group as he couldn't, as they looked suspicious. At least they did to him. Richard already met a bounty hunter he didn't like, who almost killed him. After that, he had trouble trusting bounty hunters and such. Richard still had trouble trusting them, this moment too. Which was why he glanced at them suspiciously every chance he got, but he made sure that they won't notice that or at least he tried to, anyway. As Richard wanted to be sure that it won't be his end or such. He knew it was possible, but he wanted to avoid it at all cost, no matter what. This moment especially, even if Richard did try not to think about it at all. He couldn't help it, after all that he had gone through, it was no surprise at all, that was for sure. Richard just couldn't shake the feeling that he was in fact in danger and it was exactly what he wanted, as well as needed to avoid at all cost.

He hoped that he was wrong but somehow, he truly doubted that, no matter what. Then again Richard wanted and needed to be extra careful, especially after he was already fooled before more than once as it was. He didn't wish for it to happen again after all, that was for sure. Richard knew that if he wasn't careful he would either be dead or taken to be killed, and that wasn't what he wanted or needed to happen at all. Even if some people thought that he deserved it, all of it for murder of his life but he like those on his side knew differently. Given that Richard was innocent man. Framed man. The only thing he was guilty off was getting home late to save her. At least Richard blamed himself for it and wanted himself to pay for. Not for her murder, since he knew he didn't kill her and he even knew who did.

Not that cops, or many other people believed him about it but that was besides the point. Due to all of that, Richard did the best he could to be as careful as possible no matter what. He wasn't sure if it would help for long, but he tried just the same no matter what. As it was all Richard could do unfortunately, and he knew that rather well. Even if he definitely hated that big time.

Richard was ready to flee, and as soon as he was done with the orders and other things he talked to his boss and left, as he headed to his motel room, to pack, so that he could leave and never come back. Or at least until it was safe to or until his name got cleared. Which ever came first. After Richard packed his stuff he paid for his stay and returned the key, as he left the motel and then found a place to buy bus tickets as he did, and after that he simply waited for the bus to come. As Richard hoped that the bus would get there fast, as he refused to stay there any longer or it would all be over. Which wasn't an option, or at least it wasn't to Richard anyway. He had no idea that two from the group he saw weren't sure whether he was guilty or not, even if they were there to catch him. What Richard did know was that he was in danger and he wanted to avoid that danger as much as he could. He had no doubt that once they were done they would go after him, or so he thought. Richard was glad that he was paid for al of his job at the diner, that day as he quit. Yet, he avoided thinking about it as he waited for the bus to come for him to get on, and leave this place and the group behind him, once and for all.

AT THE TABLE

Reno and the others continued talking among themselves as they waited for their orders. Once Richard brought it over to them they thanked him. They did notice him look at them from time to time, both before and after he brought them their orders. Yet, they ignored it and thanked him as he brought over their orders and then watched him walk away. They dugged in, as here and there they glanced over to him. They froze as they glanced over towards him after they finished their food and drink. They looked around and sighed as they paid for their order and walked out. After that, Bobby and Chey got back into their vehicle, as Reno got on his bike. As then they drew off to try and find him. As they tried to figure it out on their own, as the workers of the diner were definitely a no help to them.

They had no doubt that they were on the guy's side. Bobby couldn't get why but Reno and Chey could, even if they decided not to tell Bobby, as they figured that eventually he will figure it out on his own.

OUSIDE/AWAY FROM THE DINER.

They rode for some time until they saw a guy matching Richard's description by the bus stop, as they got close and realized that it was indeed him, as they parked and got off and out of their vehicles. Then they made their way over.

Richard looked around and froze as he saw them, and noticed them look at him, which confirmed his suspicion. He was ready to run as the bus got there and he got on it. By that moment they were talking and planning how to catch, as then headed over but by then it was too late. As the bus took off and he was on it. They got back into/on their vehicles and took off as they tried to find him, not sure if they would or not but they tried either way.


End file.
